Sticks and Stones Don’t Compare
by loveatfirstterra
Summary: A look at what's going on after Things Change. Centered around the struggles of Terra & Beast Boy, focusing on how 5 words change more than 1 persons life.
1. Intro

Chapter 1

"We want you back Terra." In a tiny room in a small yet overcrowded high school, a small green-skinned boy in a purple and black suit could be seen following a beautiful blonde girl wearing a white shirt and tie.

"Good to know." The story of these two could never be fully explained with words – but to sum it up – the second they met – it was love at first sight, however the girl's insecurities led her to betray the boy and his team – leaving him heartbroken. In a final act of selflessness, the girl sacrificed herself to save the city – or so it appeared. Months later the boy found the girl at this small high school, and at first she denied her name, but eventually it was forced out of her. He had thought once she said, "Yes I'm Terra," she would come back and everything would be perfect again. But she didn't come back.

"Jesus Terra, do you have to be so cold?"

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"Terra please – we miss you."

"Uh-huh, and I got friends to talk to." She walked off, joining remarkably similar people in conversation, in her remarkably boring life. Turning her head, she merely smiled as she saw him walk off – hanging his head in disappointment.

* * *

Beast Boy walked through the Titan Tower's door (Oh ya, did I mention she, he, and the team are all superheroes, oops – well that probably explains the whole "sacrifice to save city" thing). His teammates were all in front of him – staring at the TV set. Unbeknown to them, their smiles destroyed him, _"Why can't I get over her? Why can't I be like them?" _He sourly thought to himself. The routine that went on had happened nearly every day for the past year – they paid no attention to him, instead stuck to their video game, as he walked up the stairs, head still hanging.

Once he heard the door slam, Cyborg, a half robotic teammate, spoke up, "Are you guys sure he'll get over her."

Raven, another teammate who was given telekinetic powers through the god Azarath, replied, "He just needs some space Cyborg."

The others, Starfire, a red-headed alien, and Robin, a small but powerful fighter, stayed quite.

* * *

Terra, now at her home inside a cave, now winced as she realized how harsh she had been. Her intentions were truly good – she was trying to save the team – but sometimes – especially when Beast Boy came – she just wanted to go back, if they were willing to pretend she belonged couldn't she? _"No."_ She told herself confidently. 


	2. On a Collision Course

Chapter 2

The alarm rang at Titan's Tower. "Titans - trouble!" Cyborg yelled out. Cyborg was the eldest of the team – and while often Robin is considered to be the team leader, Cyborg has the tendency to be more responsible and more connected to the team.

"Cyborg report!" Robin demanded.

"Cinderblock and Slade are attacking the city," Cyborg replied as he turned on the video screen, what they saw made all the Titans gasp. "And evidently their – GIANTS!"

"We can barely fight them when their normal sized – how are we supposed to fight them now?" Beast Boy complained – he has always been the youngest and shortest on the team, even when Terra had joined.

"We have to try, Titans go!" Raven yelled out the team's near famous battle cry – and the heroes raced towards Cyborg's T-car – their primary source of transportation. It was only a matter of seconds till they got to the scene – mainly because both extra-large villains happened to be right outside the tower! Starfire flew out the ceiling window of the car – but was quickly smashed into the wall by Cinderblock (just to let you know, Cinderblock's looks are really self explanatory).

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out, as he attempted to get to her, the Bo staff Slade was carrying knocked him out of the way unconscious. Slade is arguably the Titan's most challenging villain. He wears a gray and black body suit, with a half black, half orange mask. Most other villains either fight under Slade's rule, or are too weak to even serve him. It was Slade that had offered Terra security when she was scared her powers would lead to her friends hating her. Terra considered him to be offering a fair deal – however she did not realize what he was offering was not free. After their training, Slade informed her that she was now in debt to him.

Now Cyborg got out, quickly turning his arm into a cannon blaster and firing at Cinderblock. Raven snuck behind Slade – who was focusing on Robin's knocked-out body – grabbing a truck and throwing it at him. Both of these attacked seemed to only pester the two villains, Cinderblock grabbed Cyborg as Raven was trapped by Slade, and the two giants threw our heroes at each other – the impact knocking both of them out cold.

Last was Beast Boy, who turned into an elephant, and charged – Slade and Cinderblock were standing side by side. Suddenly, right before he was going to make impact, both villains jumped, and try as he might, Beast Boy couldn't prevent himself from crashing into the wall that took their place.

Hours later – the Titans woke up to a burning city – chaos surrounded them, as civilians ran screaming – hysterical and in disbelief that the Titans – their Titans – had lost.

"Duuuuuuuude, what happened?" Beast Boy rubbed his head as he sat up.

"They destroyed us."

"Ohmygod CYBORG!! NOOOO!"

"Beast Boy would you shut up! I'm fine, just hand me my arm over there."

"Oh ... sure." Beast Boy got up, and ran to grab Cyborg's missing arm.

"How can we stop them?" Raven spoke up and the others began to join in the conversation.

"Robin – can we not defeat these two villains?"

"I don't know Star – I just don't know."

_**Terra's Point of View**_

_I can't go back. Why you ask?_

_Because I have to protect them._

_That's right - protect them - I said it. Of course I'm protecting them – why do you think I didn't come out of the rock until I was forced out of it? What? That surprises you too? Oh please – it's like Robin said – "You can only save yourself." Words I lived by – or perhaps more literally stood by – until Trigon came along. I mean seriously, of course I could've popped out – I mean in case you didn't notice, I kinda control rocks, but that statue was my punishment – it was the only way I could bear to live. And then on that damn day – when despite my efforts, it released me - I had to come up with a plan. I had to forget my past life – punish myself by being so close to them – and yet so far away. Punish myself by hurting Beast Boy. But even that – the worse thing I could think of, was not enough – so I punished myself with the cuts on my wrist. Sadly that pain wasn't enough either, but then lucky for me Beast Boy tried to convince me to come back – and I could reject him._

_That pain was more than I could imagine ... and it was enough._

End Chapter.

Sorry it took me so long to update- by the way don't hate Terra because of that last section – she's supposed to sound cold – it'll be explained as the story progresses – however the title is kinda a giveaway to what will happen in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Confrontation

Before I start, I'd like to apologize, while this chapter is a must read if you want to know what happens in this story (it's close to the climax), I'm not completely happy with it, but after going over it, I've decided there's nothing I can do. Now this may actually be my best chapter yet, and I'm just too tired to realize it, but that seems unlikely, so again, I apologize in advance.

* * *

**In Titan's Tower:**

The Titans were all sitting – quietly thinking the same thing, but all too nervous to say the obvious.

Finally Cyborg spoke up.

"You know you guys, I think we could take one of them – the problem is separating them."

"And?" Raven asked – forcing him to come out with it.

"Well, given that Cinderblock is made of – well – rock, and Beast Boy thinks he's seen T- ... well you know ... maybe we should try to bring back T-t-t-t – Terra."

"Terra." The other confirmed.

* * *

**At the School:**

"Ok Lizzy, so how do you start?" Terra was tutoring her assigned student, Lizzy, after school. Everyone else had seemingly left, but Terra wasn't sure that her student got it. Despite the fact that she liked Lizzy, her experience with math led her to wonder how anyone could have trouble with basic Algebra 2.

"Uhmm, you multiply a and c?"

"Yes then what."

"You find their factors – and one of them has to be b."

"No, both of them have to _add _to b."

"Ohhh." Terra grinned at this – that's the 'ohhh' she reserves for history, a basic "I'll-say-oh-so-you-don't-get-frustrated-but-I-don't-get-any-of-this," ohhh.

"You get it?"

"Ya I think I got it."

"Then why does their sum have to be b."

"Uhmmm, well, I don't know."

"_Because _you'll replace b with them, and they'll be like terms – then you can factor."

"Ohhh I got it!"

"Kay, why don't you do some practice problems, and next week we'll go over tuning points into a quadratic equation with matricides."

"What?"

Terra grinned, "I'll explain next week."

Terra walked out of the library, leaving Lizzy to practice. Now in front of the school, what she saw didn't surprise her at first – it was just Beast Boy, slowly coming up to her. She stood her ground, placing her knee outwards and putting her hands on her hips. However then she saw Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire behind them, so she immediately put her head down to hide her face and tried to hurry off. That is until out of the top of her eye she saw a blue laser hit the building, causing a bunch of bricks to land at her feet, cutting her off. She tried to turn and go a different way, but the teens had surrounded her in a circle.

"Oh my god, I thought I told you freaks to leave me alone." Knowing that he would be the only one not to retaliate, Terra walked towards Beast Boy and pushed by him, making his already gloomy face twice as bad. She thought about this for a second, but a second was to long, as it took just that distraction to have Robin jump in front of her.

"We need to talk Terra."

"I already told you weird green friend, I'm not Terra." Beast Boy's frown continued to worsen.

"Prove it."

"How can I prove I'm not someone I don't know?"

"Take us to your parents," Robin demanded.

"I'm not letting you freaks anywhere near my parents, now back off!" Terra retaliated.

"Or what?" Now Raven joined the conversation.

Terra's eyes widened and her pupils went from side to side. Raven had her there. _Damn her._ However just then she was saved by someone she though would never help her – someone that she hated with a fiery passion.

Her Principal.

"Terra are these people bothering you?" Each of the Titan's eyes widened.

"Actually yes Mr. Henderson, they refuse to let me go home, and then they sad they wanted to see my parents," Terra said as innocently as possible.

"Titans, why do you want to see Ms. Markov's parents?"

Starfire was the first to try to answer, "Uh, well, uhh because she ..."

But then Robin cut her off, "Committed a crime. We chased her back here." Terra was once again left in shock, and was trying to think of something to say until ...

"This can't be her Titans, I know for a fact that she was in the library helping another student with her math – and I have an hour of video from the security cameras to prove it, now Titans I'm surprised at you – you're supposed to be the honest members of Jump City – the heroes. I want you all in my office – we may have to set you up at a nearby school to get you to learn some respect." Every Titan practically fell over.

"But Mr. Principle – we have to save the world during the day."

Mr. Henderson sighed, "I suppose your right, well I suggest you move along, and be sure to leave Ms. Markov alone. Each Titan ran off.

"Thank you Mr. Henderson!"

"Anytime Tara, you be sure to be careful around those Titans."

"I will!" Terra called as she herself ran towards her home - the cave.

Mr. Henderson walked back inside to the principles office. He opened the closet door, and a man who looked just like him fell down. He knelt down to the man, and gave him a shot of some kind.

"Now you won't remember a thing." He then took hold of his face, and pulled it off, revealing an orange and black mask instead.

"And now no one can stop me."

* * *

**At Terra's Cave**

Terra yawned to herself – she really got a break today, and was now left to her thoughts while changing into her pajamas.

"_Why are all the Titans coming after me? Robin mentioned a crime – maybe they want to arrest me for attacking the city, but wouldn't they at least have the police try first?"_

Terra's eyes widened, "_maybe they want to kill me. That would explain Beast Boy's sad face – and it would also explain why they didn't tell Mr. Henderson why they wanted to take me. Ohmygod they want to kill me – but wait ... why aren't I more upset about this. Maybe I want this to happen – maybe I deserve it. Maybe death is my key to freedom. But then again – only maybe."_

Deciding that she could do no more with the information she had, Terra again yawned, lying down on the cold dirt beneath her. She rested her head on a pillow she had bought immediately after her release, and wrapped herself in a blanket she got on sale. Eventually, she drifted off.

_**A few hours later.**_

Terra awoke to feel someone tap her should. "Terra? Terra wake up."

Recognizing the voice, Terra responded. "Hmm what is it Beast Boy?" She woozily asked. When no response came, Terra came to her senses and her eyes shot open. "Beast Boy!" She squeaked. Terra bolted up, covering herself with the towel, and began backing away from the green changeling.

"So I was right." Beast Boy began following her, edging closer and closer and pushing her towards a crack in the cave. Outside lightning struck and it began to rain.

"Beast Boy please."

"Please what Terra?" He jumped forward, causing Terra herself to jump in fright.

"Please Beast Boy I'm sorry – I should've told you – I just can't go back"

"Sorry Terra?" His voice was rising, "I don't think sorry cuts it _Terra!_"He mad sure to emphasize her name. "You hurt me _Terra._ I came after you and you hurt me _Terra. _ You didn't have any right to hurt me – you were a traitor! Who the fuck gave you the right to hurt me."

Now tears began falling down Terra's cheeks, "I know I didn't have the right to hurt you, I know I'm a traitor, just please stop."

"I will NOT STOP! Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Terra took another step back, and realizing nothing was there, she lost her footing, falling into a crack that she couldn't even see the bottom of – lucky for her, part of the wrist of her pajamas caught onto the top of the crack, she was left dangling. _"This is it,"_ she told herself.

"Oh come on Terra don't play damsel in distress – use your powers and get yourself out of there." Beast Boy merely stared at her, no way would he help her up – it was time for her to face the truth – she _did _have powers. He turned his head as if not to acknowledge here, but then out of the corner of his eye what he saw shocked him – she wasn't trying to pull herself up, she was trying to break her pajamas and kill herself! "Terra NO!" Just as Terra succeeded in trying to be set free, Beast Boy grabbed her arm – where he was confronted with the red scars on her wrist. His head started spinning.

"Let go of me Beast Boy!"

"Terra stop – please don't do this!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS REMEMBER!" Just then Terra's power did come into effect, and a small volcano began, the lava began flowing at the bottom of the crack, and the vibrations came, causing Beast Boy (who was practically in shock because of what she said) to let go. Then just as quickly as it started it stopped, and the lava just sat there, awaiting Terra's body. Snapping out of it, Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl, and quickly flew below Terra and let her fall on him. He got so low, that his hand was burned, and he got her out as fast as possible. Once safe, Beast Boy turned back to normal from exhaustion, causing both of them to fall to the ground, eventually rolling to a stop. Ignoring the pain from his hand, though, he got up and came over to Terra – who wasn't moving.

"Terra are you ok? Please Terra, wake up!" Suddenly he heard small sobs coming from the girl – who usually appeared so strong but now appeared so fragile. He noticed that she was staring at his burned hand. He took her into his arms.

"Why the hell did you do that Terra?" He held up her wrist, "Why did you do this?"

Still sobbing Terra managed to force out, "You said you hated me. I thought you loved me but then you said I didn't have any friends – Beast Boy you could've killed yourself, why didn't you just let me fall?"

Tears now began flowing from Beast Boy. "I'm so sorry Terra – I never should've said that – if I hadn't you wouldn't have stayed with Slade ..."

"No Beast Boy – you were right to tell me the truth, I ..."

Beast Boy grabbed Terra's shoulders and lifted her off of his chest, forcing her to look him in the eye, and slightly shaking her. "No Terra that's not the truth, don't you dare say that ... why do you think I tried to grab you Terra?" Noticing that the shaking was only making her more upset, Beast Boy again let her cry on his chest, kissing her on her forehead between words. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Beast Boy."

"Will you come back with me?" There was a long silence after this.

"I can't Beast Boy."

"Why?"

"I'm just not strong enough."

"Terra you used to be the strongest person I knew – you would be the one holding me when I cried – you would be the fearless while I was the scared, of course your strong enough."

"That changed Beast Boy – I became weaker and weaker every time Slade had me alone."

"Terra what did he do to you?" Terra just kept crying and Beast Boy picked up on the idea, Slade had raped Terra.

Terra again made an effort to speak, "I'm broken Beast Boy, I don't deserve to come back, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to live!"

"Shhh Terra – that's not true. You're only right in that you don't deserve me." This time he brought her eyes to his in a more gentle fashion. "You deserve so much more than me Terra, but you choose me, and for however long you choose me, I will love you more than anything. So is it too late for me to come crawling back?"

"I don't deserve this choice, but I'll always choose you Beast Boy – of course I love you." They again hugged, and after a period of silence, Terra spoke up, "And I will come back with you." After hours the two got up and headed towards the Tower – arms around each other.

"Hey Beast Boy – on second thought – do you know if Aqualad is available?" Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks. And Terra laughed, "Only joking love."

"Oh that's just mean!"


End file.
